What Hurts the Most
by NessaElanesse
Summary: Traduction - " Six mois. Cela faisait six mois depuis l'accident qui a laissé Stiles seul, le cœur brisé. Depuis, tous les jours semblaient vides et ordinaires. " Une histoire Sterek !


******Disclaimer** : aucun des personnages de Teen Wolf m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive ainsi que le scénario de Jeff Davis.

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous ! Avec la permission de l'auteur ZacTy2010 j'ai la possibilité de vous faire partager cette histoire. La traduction est de moi alors on touche pas ! Voici la version original : s/8354364/1/What_Hurts_the_Most  
Je remercie tout particulièrement Eshana-Ash pour m'avoir corrigé :) (Aller voir ces fics, elles sont super :D )

oooooooooooooo

Six mois. Cela faisait six mois depuis l'accident qui a laissé Stiles seul, le cœur brisé. Depuis, tous les jours semblaient vides et ordinaires. C'était toujours la même routine; Stiles se réveillait, s'habillait, se brossait les dents, et puis allait à l'école. Il n'était plus le Stiles hyperactif et énergique qu'il avait été autrefois. Maintenant, il se promenait comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Comme s'il n'avait plus aucun but.

Les six derniers mois avaient été les plus difficiles auxquels il avait dû faire face depuis la mort de sa mère il y a plusieurs années. Après l'école, Stiles rentrait directement chez lui, montait dans sa chambre où il faisait la plupart de ses devoirs à son habitude, puis pleurait jusqu'à l'épuisement, finissant toujours par s'endormir. Certains jours, son père était en mesure de le faire manger un petit quelque chose avant que Stiles ne s'éloigne de son réconfort.

Ses amis s'inquiètent constamment de son état de santé, à la fois mentalement et physiquement. Ils vont avec lui à ses cours et essayent d'obtenir quelque chose de lui, ne serait-ce qu'un rire ou un sourire, mais ils semblent en être incapables. Tous savent que le vide sera difficile à combler. Stiles n'essaye même plus de paraître heureux, ils savent tous que ce n'est un masque.

Il n'est pas sûr de ce qui le pousse à continuer. Dans son cœur, il n'éprouve plus le besoin de continuer. Se n'est plus la peine de se lever le matin et faire un pas dehors, mais dans son esprit, il sait que Derek ne voudrait pas qu'il soit ainsi. Alors il se lève et il sort, en espérant qu'un jour il sera plus facile de le faire à nouveau normalement.

La nuit de l'accident lui revient en tête fréquemment. C'était le 22 mai et il avait plu. Derek était venu récupérer Stiles après son entraînement de Lacrosse et les deux étaient sortis pour dîner. Derek était tellement occupé à prêter attention aux événements de la journée du garçon qu'il ne vit pas le cerf courir devant lui. Le crissement des pneus réveilla Stiles de son cauchemar et il trouva son visage trempé de larmes.

Stiles conduit jusqu'à la scène de l'accident et s'assoit. Il voit les renforcements dans l'arbre où ils ont frappés et les fleurs au bord de la route. Tout cela lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Personne ne comprend à quel point il a mal. Derek et lui étaient ensemble depuis des mois, et avaient même prévus leur mariage après l'obtention du diplôme. Ils avaient même discuté de la réparation de la maison des Hale afin qu'ils puissent avoir un endroit où vivre ensemble. Cet avenir, ensemble prévu, mais arraché loin de lui en quelques secondes. Rien ne l'avait préparé pour ce jour-là, et encore moins à sa vie sans Derek avec lui.

Stiles ne pourra jamais oublier Derek. Toutes les nuits tardives après l'école à la maison Hale, tous les rires et les baisers qu'ils ont partagés, et toute la joie que Derek a apportés dans la vie de Stiles. Il souhaiterait qu'il y ai un moyen pour qu'il puisse tout changer et le ramener, le toucher et le tenir, et l'embrasser un fois de plus. Chaque nuit, il dort avec un tee-shirt de Derek, s'y cramponnant avec impuissance, de façon à se souvenir de son odeur.

Les années passent et Stiles est toujours célibataire. Il n'ose pas s'approcher de quelqu'un d'autre. Derek était le seul qu'il n'ait jamais aimé et il a l'intention de poursuivre dans cette voie. Même s'il sait que Derek voudrait qu'il aille de l'avant et qu'il soit de nouveau heureux, Stiles ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Après la reconstruction de la maison Hale, Stiles avait retrouvé le bonheur. Il était dans le lieu que Derek aimait le plus, et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Fin


End file.
